mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Hernandez
Lucas Hernandez was a Capo in the Marina Family. Biography Lucas gained his position after entombing his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Dam. He operates a slaughterhouse and Freddy's Bar on behalf of the Don of the family, Raul Marina. Lucas was involved in Marina's drug operation during the 1960's. As a member of a smuggling ring, he landed in the docks and spent several years in prison. After another arrest in 1964 he managed to escape. He also had two girlfriends, who were later found dead in unexplained circumstances. He later became a Capo in the family after he entombed his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Dam. Role in Mafia He is first seen in "Murphy's Law", yelling at someone on the phone at Freddy's Bar while Vito Corleone and Joe Clemenza are talking to Henry, Lucas then angrily orders Henry to do what is need to be done. He is next seen and formally introduced in "The Buzzsaw", where he meets with Joe, Henry and Vito for dinner. He lets Vito and Joe in on the hit contract and then says after this they may be ready to take the next step of being accepted into the Marina crime family as long as they pay the "bill fee" which is $5,000. Vito's jailtime Joe contacted Lucas regarding Vito being arrested by the police due to his involvement in the heist at the Office of Price Administrator. Lucas informed Joe about the gas station worker called Jancoppo who snitched on Vito and ordered Joe not to kill him. Joe later contacted Lucas and informed him about a chief witness, Hernandez suspected that it was Richie Mazza and ordered Joe to find and kill Mazza. Later, after Joe succeeded in killing Mazza, Lucas told Joe that they will get their lawyer Juan El Tiger in town for Vito; however, during the trial, Vito had no chance and was eventually sentenced to ten years in prison. Joe had a public outburst over this at Freddy's, nearly revealing his and Lucas's involvement in organised crime. Lucas became angry and put Joe on his hitlist. Luckily, when Henry was able to warn Joe just in time, Joe fled from NY and all ties between Joe, Vito, and Marina were cut off. Joe eventually became a trusted associate of the Falcone Family. Death In the mission "Bacon n' Beans", Lucas is torturing Harvey "Beans" Epstein, Frankie the Mick, who is later killed, and Antonio Balsamo. When Vito arrives and disrupts the torture, Hernandez runs to hide, and Vito rescues Harvey and Tony Ballz. Using a cart, Vito and Tony Ballz break into Lucas' office where he is hiding, and is then severely beaten and knocked unconscious. The last we see of Lucas is when Tony Ballz is dragging him to the meat grinder promising him a slow, painful death, with the help of Harvey Beans. When Lucas woke up, he started screaming and Tony Ballz with Beans use a meat hook, hooked up Lucas' shoulder on it, and with use of mechanically operated machine, thrown him to the big-ass mincer, where he was slowly sliced to death. This was seen by Toothy and Raul Marina II who were near by, they avenged Lucas' death by doing the same to Harvey Beans, as Ballz was lucky to escape from them. Personality and traits Always meticulously presented, Lucas tries to mask his crude nature with an air of sophistication, though his ignorance always shows through. He is a known sociopath, and fails to hide it effectively. He attended some of the family's more grim tasks at the Slaughterhouse, where his ruthless nature drove him up the ranks. He is also typically afraid of Raul, this is shown when Marina slaps him in "The Buzzsaw". Trivia *It is possible that Lucas usually represents the Marina Family on the Don's behalf because in one of Frankie Potts' files, he can be seen conversing with Frank Vinci and Leonardo da Vinci together in a photo. *He frequents the Cody's Hotel and Freddy's Bar. *New York City's prostitutes see him as a vicious sadist. *He is known to visit the Cathouse. Gallery Lucas_and_Henry.jpg|Lucas with Henry. Lucas_in_Cody's_hotel.jpg|Hernandez visiting Cody's hotel. Hernandez.png|Lucas close up. Lucas_Hernandez_2.jpg|Lucas. Lucas Ratface.jpg|Lucas shows his Ratface to Vito. Lucas Hernandez mask.jpg|A perfect facemask of Lucas Hernandez. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spanish Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Marinas Category:Capos Category:Scary! Category:Antagonists Category:Mafia Category:Sadists Category:Mobsters